User blog:Oblivion26/ET Revival Update and new area
Ok guys, me and Avet have been talking about many a topic that has plagues ET and has been under-talked until now. Here is what we have come up with so far: Laws of Physics Me and Avet have worked out some laws of physics so that we have a guideline for what magic can do and what we can allow in Erudite. The list is as follows: First law: Energy and mass can be destroyed and created under certain conditions. Second law: Objects with no mass can travel instantaneously. Third law: Energy and mass will disperse equally unless a force is acting upon it. Fourth law: Objects which are neither Energy nor Mass are not affected by energy or mass. Fifth law: The universe is linear and stable. Time travel and other methods are possible, but do not change events. Sixth law: Space in Erudite is infinite. If you want to add to these or have any questions/concerns about them, then please comment on this thread here --> http://erudite-tales.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3275 New Timezone and map! We have decided to begin letting people create empires in the era before the Shattering. Since the original United Plane is so huge, it hasn't been decided whether there will be an over-arching story or rather just people creating empires and stories. Here is a map we shall use for the first continent of the United Plane, named Ipeiros (I have already added my empire, Lohsargandr, and the Moroitos Empire Territory Fellplains already). You will have to zoom in to see what you need. Because of this zooming in, any text MUST be size 6, or else it'll be way too big to fit anywhere on the map. --> https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1qkwCd0ALUPoOO9EWA2JnldCOMcXL6T30KY4mHTnWrQI/edit New continents can be made, however; we ask that you either start on Ipeiros or wait until it at least has a couple of nations before you make your own continent. Also, no nation may cover a whole continent! Not even the Moroitos, the most powerful empire before the Shattering, hold an entire continent. Also, any empire that is made for the BS (Before Shattering) era must be listed under the civilization section in the United Plane page. Also the category "BS Empire" must be made for every hub page of a BS empire. And speaking of categories, "AS Empire" must be a category for any empire hub page in the After Shattering (AS) era. Gods Me and Avet have debated very heavily on this, since the gods have never really been well defined... UNTIL NOW Ok, here's what the gods are as of this blog. In the era before the Shattering, every and all gods are totally and 100% real. They can interfere in the lives of mortals and empires (as long as it isn't OP, Mary Sue-ish, or makes your empire or character in anyway better than another's empire or character by default), the gods can also call on wars if they are mad, and can even grant miracles or manifest themselves. However, after the Shattering they were severely weakened. Because of this, empires in the era after the Shattering can only have limited godly interference, mainly miracles. Gods can manifest themselves in the real world if they want more control. However, these manifestations can be defeated by a being with sufficient power. Any godly manifestation that is defeated is banished from the world until the said god can gather enough power to re-manifest itself again, which can take YEARS (not days, not months, YEARS). Final Words Well ET Revival has gone as smoothly as i had hoped it would be. May this wiki prosper for a long time, and happy editing everyone!! -Ob Category:Blog posts